


A Cozy Cafe...

by Awishana



Series: Concepts, Poems, and Unfinished fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, Episode Tag, I Don't Even Know, King Mettaton, Multi, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awishana/pseuds/Awishana
Summary: Ide remember this was from 2015 and I never posted or finished it but here you go anyway.





	A Cozy Cafe...

You had been having certain repetitive lucid dreams ever since you were about fourteen. It was about a man, but he wasn't human, you really didn't quite know what he was. You could never remember his exact details, just that he had a lot of black, pink, and grey on him. In these dreams, he talked to you, comforted you. You had always been depressed, with bad social anxiety as well. You never really talked to anyone about these things, you thought you would come off as too needy or be thought of wanting attention. But in these dreams, this person loved you, he made you happy, he wiped away your tears. You wish you could sleep forever just to be with him, whoever he is. He was the only one who truly knew everything about you besides yourself...and he wasn't even real...

~~~

    You awoke to the calm tone of blarring music. Must be your alarm. You turn it off with the wipe of your phone screen and stretch lazily. It had been about seven to eight months since the unknown beings later labeled and known as monsters, who all arrived from supposedly a mountain called Ebott. 'The missing children mountain' as it was referred. They were first framed of stealing children away and killing them, and that their leaving the mountain was an act of war to kill all humans, some dumb shit. But then this human kid tha was with them pleaded that it wasn't so. That's when it mostly died down, but there are still extremists out their that claim the kid was brainwashed by the creatures of Ebott. You think its all bullshit, on the contrary, _you know it's bullshit_. But anyway, the monsters were very kind, but humans being humans, were very harsh against them. Some of the poor monster civilians barely left their homes. Gold also was a thing, made the monsters very wealthy.

    Ah, but your thoughts are getting carried off, it has been about ten months since you turned twenty-three and three months since you had moved in with some monsters you had met a few weeks after the monster arrival. Yes, you moved in with people you could still call strangers. But they were nice, and funny. Sans and Papyrus are their names. They are brothers, oh and by the way they are skeleton brothers. Yeah, caught you off gaurd at first too.  You had bumped into Papyrus on a shopping trip after getting after being hurled by an unknown force into the air, and he stepped in to prevent a devastating fall. Long story short you tripped on the fucking stairs and he caught you. Gravity sucks.

   After that you two just clicked as buds. You met Sans, he seemed to approve of you. He's extremly edgey but hey- he just has problems. So do you. So does everyone. Nothing to get too excited over. But over time you had all grown close, and met all of their friends/family. Undyne, the old head of the Royal Guard, her girlfriend, Alphys, the old Royal Scientist, and Frisk the human and their adoptive parents. They were a great group to be around. And pretty popular in the media too. Who knew a few people you met ended up being one of the most famous groups on the planet as well as strangers turned friends.

   As for yourself and your situation, you originally had a lonely life, and a piss poor job, not any real family. But after you met the monster brothers, everything lightened up. Until you were attacked by angry humans, for seeing you hanging out with monsters. You saw them following you from store to store, and the officers you begged for help pegged you as a lier. The group ended up getting you at the park and beat the shit out of you. An emergency dial to a your roomies and Sans and Papyrus immediately came to your aid, you were pretty banged up in the end. You were eventually fired as well, apparently your old boss didn't like monsters and now you for being nice to them and then getting the shit ripped out of your mouth for it. Left a bad stain on the buiz. Though he covered it all up by saying your violent outburst at the park..aka getting the shit beat out of you by freaks.. would not be tolerated and he promptly terminated you. Well, shit.

    You couldn't pay the rent on your shit apartment anymore after that, even though you hardly stayed there, mostly with your new-found friends, so the skeleton brothers ended up taking you in and helped you move all of your shit into their spare room. Everyone else was pretty tight on space, they're a big bunch. You loved the heck out of them all. 

   You were now pretty awake and let your thoughts drabble on as you made your bed and dressed out of your sleep wear. You picked a basic outfit for today, literally throwing on whatever was in your clean clothes mound by the door to your room. Now, why would you be getting ready for anything this early with no job? You may not have had a real job, but you jumped all around helping people who needed it. You would make the beds at the monster inn run by the kind bunny lady, you received a small portion cash everytime no matter how much you insisted against it. You did all sorts of tasks with your free time, mostly not caring if you get paid or not, it just made you feel better about yourself when you helped someone who dropped their bag/s or had lost their way. The closest thing you had to an actual job was with the Muffet Bakery about three blocks from were you lived with the skeleton brothers. Of course, Muffet wouldn't let you help create her perfect pastries, but you helped the other spiders with things that were more difficult for them. You would hand out coupons on the side walk, or hang up flyers for the bakery. You would usually find yourself sweeping up the entrance and the cool inside tile. Replacing old flowers and making sure the place looked nice and tidy. 

You guess it was a good job, the kind spider lady (did I not mention she was a spider earlier) paid you well. But the only reason you were there was because you were nice to the monsters, especially the spiders, aaaand Frisk had asked Muffet to let you assist her due to your lack of job. Muffet agreed, she's is a really kind person, just as long as you don't upset her.

    By now you were just leaving the inn, your thoughts had really swallowed your tasks. You were now making your way over to Muffet's Bakery to open up shop.  
\----  
    You made it right on time, opening up at exactly 8 a.m. Muffet greeted you from the kitchen in the back once you had entered, you replied with an upbeat "good morning~" as you began opening the blinds that covered the windows just a bit so people who passed by could see the inside. You wanted people to see how nice it was. You watered the hanging baskets of flowers at the entrance and took a seat at the nearest table. There were four round tables lined up against the walls that had the entrance in the middle. Three matching chairs paired with each table. 

   You passed the time by messing with the average sized television that hung in a comer of the shop, flipping through channels and such. It was around 10 a.m. now, and more people began to flock the sidewalks. You hummed softly as you continued to flip through the sea of channels.

......

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaah that's it... no more... didn't even get to see my MTT baby...that's all I wrote...R.I.P. that was trash
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway BYE
> 
> uNTIL NEXT TIME


End file.
